


The call that started it all.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omegle, Omegle Roleplay, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Trans Frank Iero, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Omegle. Why the fuck was he on omegle? Was he that desperate to get off with someone other than himself?





	1. Chapter 1

Omegle. Why the fuck was he on omegle? Was he that desperate to get off with someone other than himself? He typed into the tags _bisexual, gay, porn, daddy kink_ and waited for something to load as his camera pointed to his crotch. It took three trys until he found someone here for the same reasons.

"FTM. HE/HIS. Call me F."

"Sup. G. Cis male."

"Hmm..so what are you into, G? What makes your toes curl and your blood boil?"

"Call me daddy."Gerard typed before he could stop himself. He'd never see the guy again, so what would it matter?

"I can do that. Wanna do voice?" Gerard glanced around his room before typing yeah brb and grabbed his earphones from his bag before settling back down, making sure his face couldn't be seen as he plugged them in and waited until he heard a soft breath.

"Got a surprise for me, daddy?"

 _oh fuck yeah_.

"Nu-uh. Wanna watch my boy first." He heard the soft moan and focused on the hand sliding into the guys boxers.

"What do you want me to do, daddy?"

"Want to see your body. Wanna see you fingering yourself." The guy shifted until he could push down his boxers, revealing dark curls and thigh tattoos. Gerard moaned and watched him spread his legs, showing off how wet he was.

"All for you daddy."

"Fuck. Fuck yeah baby, c'mon. Show me how you stretch yourself open." F ran his fingers down his vulva before pushing a finger in slowly, moaning loudly. He added a second within a minute, letting out breathy gasps.

"Wish it was you daddy. Show me your cock, please. I've been good."

"Patience little one. Three fingers. Want you to be able to fit my hand baby." F moaned desperatly and added two more fingers immediatly, making Gerard morn and listen to the sound of his fingers moving.

"Daddy, daddy i'm already close. Please."

"Don't cum until I say you can, baby. Look at how wet you are, all for me. Suck your fingers clean baby, you dont gotta show me."Gerard seen the fingers remove, his juices dripping off them before F sucked them clean of camera, when they returned he pushed them straight back in, working his fingers quickly as he moaned loudly.

"Please let me cum daddy, please."F begged.

"Will you be able to keep going?"

"Yes, daddy." "Hmm. Go ahead little one." F's hips immediatly arched of the bed, his body shaking as he moaned loudly befode he went limp, pulling his fingers out slowly as he got wetter.

"Good boy, daddys so proud at you."Gerard mumbled, hand already sliding down to his leaking cock.

"Now i want my pretty boy to rub his clit for me."

"Can I see you daddy?"F panted. Gerard hummed and pushed down his boxers, watching his cock spring free and wrapping a hand around the length slowly as he let out a sigh.

"I'm so hard for you."Gerard whispered, watching Frank move his hand back to his clit and start to rub.

"Wish you were here daddy, you're so big. I wanna see how much I can suck."

"Wish I was too, little one. My baby needs to be rewarder for being good."Gerard moaned as F's hand worked fasters, making him moan and pant. Gerard sped up his pace as he watched, already feeling his orgasm building in his stomach.

"Daddy!"F screamed before he was squirting, the sight making Gerard empty over his stomach with a gasp. F kept rubbing his clit, milking all the cum before his body went limp. Gerard wiped the cum sleepily and watched F move onto his knees.

"Fucking came on my laptop, dude. The fuck am I gonna explain that?" Gerard laughed and pulled the blankets overing himself as F moved, his pink t-shirt coming in view along with a tattooed arm.

"Is it okay?"Gerard asked.

"I think so. Fuck I hope so, gotta send you something to check."

Gerard hummed and waites for the alphabet coming into view, all keys working as F let out a happy sigh.

"Hey..you're over 18 right?"

"Yeah."F chuckled. "Its a little late to ask that now, though."

"Are you normally a little?"

"I..yes. I can switch mindsets like a motherfucker though, which is kinda confusing. Like..after I get off, usually i'm the biggest little ever, but my laptop kinda freaked me out so."

"I get that."

"You always a daddy?"

"I...shit. i'vs never had the balls to like..tell people that? So nobodys ever known."

"Lifes to short for not following your kink dude."

"Damn right. That was...intense."

"Fuck yeah it was. Hold on a sec okay?"

"Kay." He watched F get up and tug on some boxers, barely getting a view at his room besides a window which F pushed open.

"Can you see my head?" "Nope."Gerard hummed as Frank turned around and settled back on the bed. Cigarette smoke came into view a moment later as Gerard itched for his own.

"Listen..this is totally fucking weird, but uh..i'll be on here tomorrow at the same time. If you want to see me, tag F."

"I'll be there."Gerard promised.

"Awesome. I'm gonna crash but i'll talk to you then?"

"Sure. Goodnight, little one."

"Goodnight, daddy."

Gerard closed down the laptop and rubbed his eyes, settling down into the sheets with a grin on his face as his body relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been lying in my drafts for ages, so I thought I might aswell post it!! Thanks to rockforfrnk for editing and expressing their love for this fic. ❤

When he went on the next day, F’s panties came into view.  _Panties._  They were already slightly wet as Frank’s soft voice filled his ears, 

"Hi, daddy."

"Hi, baby. I like your panties."

"They got unicorns! They’re my favourite daddy."

"Hmm. I like them too baby. I'd like them better off, though."

F giggled and pushed them down, fingers tracing his slit softly.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I just wanna touch myself for you. Is that okay?"

"That okay." Gerard grinned and pulled his cock free, giving it a squeeze. He barely made it until F came until he was spilling over his fist, waiting for the tell tale sign that was  _daddy!!_

"Man. Sorry, I uh…normally I last longer, I swear."

"Wish I could taste you daddy. "F lay down, pointing the camera to his duvet after he pulled them over himself. 

"I wish baby, spilled so much for you, such a waste." Gerard hummed, covering himself with the blanket as he let a cigarette. 

"You got a paci, little one? You wanna get it for daddy?"

F hummed and held it in front of the camera, a baby blue one that was obviously well used. He heard F sucking it a minute later.

"Oh baby. So, cute."

"Can you tell me a story; daddy?"

"Yeah. Yeah baby, I'd love too."

Gerard grabbed a comic book and started reading, listening to F's soft breath in his ear until he was snoring softly. Gerard whispered a quiet goodbye and hung up with a grin on his face. 

Every night it happened, they'd get off and Gerard would read F a story if he was in his little mindset, and if not they talked about  _everything._

By week 8, Gerard woke up to a imessage saying  _where are you from?_

Gerard knew it was Frank immediately, having given him his number last night. Gerard paused for a moment before typing  _New Jersey._

He got a reply as he ate a bowl of cereal, almost choking on them as he read it. 

_I'll be over your way next week if you'd like to meet/fuck. ;) see you_ _tonight_ _._

Gerard replied with a  _fuck yes._

-

It was the day they were meeting and Gerard still had no fucking idea what Frank looked like. He glanced around the bar and moved to the smoking area, pushing his hair behind his ear as he settled on a stool. He asked Frank how they'd know each other and Frank told him to wear a black shirt with a red tie.

 Gerard complied but still had no fucking idea how to spot Frank. He focused on his phone, ready to text Frank a  _where are you_ until someone cleared their throat. Gerard looked up and tried to hold back his gasp, in front of him was a  _punk_ dude with a fucking mohawk and red eyeshadow smudged around his eyes. Gerard couldn't believe this badass dude called him  _daddy_ daily.

"Frank?"

"Hi, daddy." Franks eyes were bright as he bounced on his toes, smiling stupidly. God he was breathtaking.

"Jesus. Hi little one. You're so pretty, baby."

"Thanks daddy! Wanna dance?"

"I-sure, baby. We can dance."

Gerard spent most of the time watching Frank jump around with excited eyes before Gerard took his hand and pulled him outside, he pushed him into the wall immediately as Frank smiled.

"Oh, man. You are breathtaking baby."

"Thanks daddy!"

"How long are you here for, baby? Frank? Can you focus for a second?"

Frank blinked a few times, his eyes returning to focus before he shivered.

"My band leaves in an hour. Dude, don't call me Frank like that, I'm like so spaced."

"I'm sorry. I don't...I'm only use to it with you. I didn't know that would affect it."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We played a gig a few blocks from here and I have to be back on the bus in an hour. Sorry I’m late.“ Frank smiled, lighting a cigarette. Gerard watched him move.

"I gotta admit. You are not who I thought would turn up."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. God, you'd never know you were a little."

Frank laughed and nodded, ducking his head as Gerard reached over to push his fringe from his eyes.

"I'm in a hard-core band, I scream like a fucker, so I gotta keep up the looks. Disappointed?"

"God no." Gerard whispered. 

"Good. You're fucking gorgeous yourself, Gee."

"I wish we had time."

"Hmm. So do I. Sorry I haven't been able to call in a few days. Tour van."

"That’s okay. Can I kiss you?"

"I would be disappointed if you didn't. "Frank smirked, leaning against the wall as Gerard moved closer, holding his hips as he ducked his head, Franks hand settled on his neck before they were kissing slowly, Franks other hand smoothing up Gerard’s jaw slightly. When they eventually broke apart, Frank was grinning wide and tugging his right back for another chaste kiss.

"I better go, Gee. Sorry."

"It’s okay. I'll walk you back to the van?"

"Cool. "Frank hummed softly, taking Gerard’s hand and tugging him in the right direction. 

"How was the gig?"

"Fucking intense dude. Blew my mind, Jersey really has a music scene."

"Where are you from originally?"

"Here. But I’m living in New York."

"Studying music right?"

"Right. You remembered." Frank grinned.

"Duh. You're a cool dude, Frankie."

"Not so bad yourself. "Frank grinned. 

"I'm sorry, I got so deep into my little mood when I seen you and now I don't know how to go back."

"Don't be sorry, I love getting to know you."

"Me too." Frank smiled and tugged him down an alley and into a back door. Gerard glanced at the van already filled with a few men, one hanging out the window.

"We are 10 seconds until we leave, fuck head!"

"Shut the fuck up, Shaun." Frank barked back before turning to Gerard.

"I'll text you?"

"Please do." Gerard whispered, grinning as Frank stood up on his tiptoes for a hug. Gerard resisted the urge to lift him as he hugged back.

"Bye, daddy." Franks whispered, sending shivers up Gerard’s spine. He cupped Gerard’s neck before kissing him softly. 

"Safe drive, Frankie. Have a good tour."

"Would rather be with you; daddy." Frank kissed him again, leaning closer as he stood on his tiptoes.

"Fuck sake Frank!"

Frank blinked and froze, hands resting against Gerard’s chest.

"You think they heard me?"

"Maybe." Gerard snorted, pressing a final kiss to his littles forehead before letting go.

"Bye Gee."

"Bye, baby." Gerard whispered, he watched Frank climb into the van before letting himself walk out of the alley. 

-

"Gee?"

Gerard looked up from Mikey’s dumb shopping list to Frank holding a shopping basket. He grinned and went over to hug him.

"Hey! I was about to text you, I got dragged here by my brother so I won't be on cam tonight."

"That’s okay, just shit. Weird how we bumped into each other. I can't believe it’s been a month since I met you in person."

"Dude, I know. Feels so long ago, though. Are you still coming this weekend?"

"I-"

"Frank, who is your friend?"

"Uh…Gerard. Gee, this is my mom."

Gerard tried not to freak out as he shook her hand gently.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"But yeah, this weekend. Sorry its took so long to get time of wor-"

"Don't be silly. I get it, honestly." Gerard offered, squeezing Franks wrist lightly.

"I better go, it was nice to meet you ma'am. Text me later Frankie?"

Franks eyes were bright and excited as he nodded, making Gerard grin. He knew Frank was in his little mindset when he started to bounce on his toes lightly. Gerard wished he could kiss him as he walked away.

-

"Daddy!"

Gerard dropped his cigarette as Frank leaped at him, scrambling up Gerard’s hips until he could hold him.

"Hi, princess. God, daddy missed you." Gerard ignored the looks from the people as he let Frank cling to him, carrying him out to his car and setting him down.

"Buckle up, baby." Gerard hummed before getting in the car.

"Are you hungry, little one?"

"No daddy. I got skittles on the train."

Gerard grinned and started the car, letting Frank tug his belt until it was loose and lay his head in Gerard’s lap.

"S'not safe, baby. Sit up. We can cuddle at home."

"Daddy! I wanna cuddle."

"I know, baby. At home."

Frank nuzzled against his crotch making his breath catch in his throat.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby."

Frank kneeled up and smoothed a hand over Gerard’s semi, palming his gently.

"Baby. Not here." Gerard panted. 

"I've been thinking about it daddy."

"Yeah, what have you been thinking of baby?"

"Want you to fill me up daddy."

Gerard moaned and pulled into his apartment block. "Come on baby."

Frank took his hand straight away as Gerard lead him up the stairs, lifting Frank up as soon as he got the apartment door closed, pressing him against the door as Frank kissed him deeply. Gerard moved them to the couch, lying down on top of Frank as his hand snaked up under his t-shirt. 

"Ah-ah Gerard wait."

"I..uh? "Gerard offered, letting Frank push his top back down. 

"Tits are a no. Sorry."

"That’s okay, sorry I didn't even think and-"

"Forget it, it’s cool." Frank cupped his jaw, placing a soft kiss against his lips before pushing Gerard to sit up.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about stuff? But uh…usually I’m a little? But I’ve never..like…I’m a virgin. Completely."

Gerard let out a breath, Jesus Christ.  _hot._

"That’s actually hot as shit."

"Loser. So this is your place?"

"That it is. It’s not much but-"

He watched Frank get up and look around, smiling softly and went into the bedroom. When he didn't return, Gerard went looking and found him curled up on his bed, paci in as he curled up into the blankets.

"Baby?"

"Sorry daddy, smells like you."

"That’s okay, I’ll order us some food okay?"

"Kay." Frank mumbled. Gerard forced his legs to move and ordered some Chinese before going back to lean in the door way. Franks moods changed so quick, it was adorable though. 

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you read me a story?"

"Of course, lovely."

Gerard kicked off his boots and moved to sit next to Frank, lifting his arm to let him cuddle in. He pressed a kiss to the soft hair and opened a comic book, 

"Comfy baby?"

"Yeah, daddy."

Gerard pressed another kiss to his forehead before settling in to read. When the food came, Gerard grabbed it and two beers before going into the room before heading back in for a juice box. 

"Baby?"

Frank looked up at him holding them both before pointing to the juice box.

"Okay, baby. What do you wanna watch?"

"Cartoons?"

"I think Danger Mouse must be on." Gerard hummed as he turned it on before sorting out their food. Afterwards, Frank curled up into him, letting Gerard hold him close. 

"When do you have to go, baby?"

"I gotta catch the train on Sunday at 6."

"Mmm. I get to keep you for a while."

Frank giggled and looked up at him, brushing his fingers over his stubble before kissing him softly.

"Gee?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we? Like I know we aren’t dating but like…we're not just friends."

"That’s up to you, Frankie."

"That’s a dumb answer." Frank snorted. 

"Would..would dating be something you'd want? With me?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Gerard whispered, grinning as Frank touched his chest.

"Let’s do it then we can give long distance a go, not that its even that long distance-"

"I get what you mean, baby." Gerard kissed his forehead again, breathing in Franks Strawberry shampoo. 

"Let’s do it, Frankie."

"Cool."F rank kissed him once before sitting up and snagging Gerards beer. 

"My moods will even out. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It’s cute."

"Do you prefer the little side?"

"Of course not. Even when your Frank, you're still my little deep down, just one that curses more."

Frank grinned and ducked his head, watching Gerard pick up the sucker, he ran his thumb over the scratched surface and grinned.

"You like the colour blue."

"Yup. Pastels are mainly my little things, though."

"Little things?"

"Like underwear or clothes or-"

"Jesus. You got special clothes?"

"Yeah. I've got this little tennis skirt that even turned me on, it’s pretty cute."

"Did you bring it?"

"Nope. Next time?" Frank grinned, moving to settle between Gerard’s legs, kneeling in front of Gerard as he finished off the beer bottle. Gerard smoothing his hands up Franks thighs.

"Hey. Can we talk about something?"

"Hmm."

"Chest is always off limits?"

"I…yeah. but like, it’s really really important in my little state that you don't go near them."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of, Gee. But I’m new to all this, I don't know."

"That’s okay baby. We can take it real slow-"

"Fuck your slow. I've wanted you for months." Frank grinned and kissed him slowly, pushing Gerard back until he was lying down with Frank on top, he let his hands move down to cup Franks ass, squeezing lightly. Frank whined softly, licking into Gerard’s mouth and fisting his hair desperately.

"Daddy. "Frank whined, shifting against Gerard’s thigh.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Touch me?"

"God yes, baby." Gerard moaned and turned them over, figures working on Franks buckle as he pressed his nose against his temple. Gerard moaned as he pushed his hand in the jeans, feeling the lace against his fingers.

"So, gorgeous baby."

"Please, daddy. Hurts. Please, please." Frank arched into the touch, panting softly. Gerard stroked Franks slit over his panties, smirking at how his hips responded. 

"Daddy." Frank begged, voice cracking as he arched into the touch.

"That’s it baby, beg."

"Daddy, daddy please. I need you, I’ve been good I swear, please. Hurts!"

Gerard slid his hand underneath the material, moaning at the wetness as Frank spread his legs and gasped desperately. His entire body arched forward as Gerard started stroking his clit, listening to Franks gasps and moans.

"That’s it baby, you're so close. Daddy can feel it baby."

Frank gripled his wrist tightly, shaking as he screamed  _daddy._

"That’s it, baby. Good boy. Hmm, can you take some more for daddy?"

"Yes, yes daddy please." Frank begged, Gerard kissed his temple and moved to slid a finger into Frank, moaning at how fucking tight he was. 

"Oh baby. So, tight for daddy." Gerard whispered, moving his finger faster as Frank whined and arched into the touch, thrashing against the sheets as Gerard added another digit. 

"Daddy, daddy, oh my god! Daddy!" Frank sobbed before he was squirting. Gerard moaned and stroked his clit through it, milking every last drop until Frank turned onto his side, burying his face into Gerard’s chest. Gerard couldn't help but reach down and palm himself, moaning loudly as he spilled within seconds. 

-

"Baby? You okay?"

Frank looked in from the fire escape and nodded, blowing a stream of smoke from his chapped lips.

"I don't wanna go home."

"Two weeks, baby. Thats it, we can get the weekend off. Please let me buy your train ticket-"

"No Gee. You may be my daddy, but I don’t want your money. Jesus, this weekend has been fucking amazing and going back to normal will really suck."

 "I know, Frankie. We can still go on cam every day though baby. I'll read you lots of stories."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart baby."

-

Gerard was nervous. Mikey missed his morning train so by the time Franks was coming in, Mikey was still there. He tried to text Frank and warn him, but got no reply. He ignored all his thoughts telling him this was a bad idea as he watched Frank get off the train, grinning as soon as Gerard spotted him. Gerard was ready for him this time, ready for Frank to jump into his arms and attach to his body.

"Missed you, Gee."

"I missed you too baby. So much."

Frank kissed him softly before letting Gerard sit him down and take his backpack from him.

"Hi! You must be Mikey?"

"That’s me. Sup dude. I like your patches."

"Thanks!"

When Frank turned around to leave, he held onto Gerard’s hand tightly before leaning close.

"I'm trying so hard to not slip, call me Frank alot okay?"

"Okay, Frankie. Hungry?"

"Starving. Had work this morning so just caught the train straight after."

"Cool. There’s a dinner not far from here." Mikey hummed. Gerard felt weird as he watched them talk, pulling Franks bag onto his own back properly as he followed. Mikey sat opposite Frank at the diner, rambling on about some old band.

"Do you have a partner?" Frank offered, grinning at Mikey’s nod.

"That I do. Ray Toro."

"Big afro? Seriously? That dude was my roommate last year! Small world, shit."

"Do you have a roommate now?" Gerard pouted, Frank poked his cheek softly.

"I'm back living at home, you jealous fucker."

As they ate, Gerard could feel Frank slipping into his little state. He didn't comment when Frank shoved his own beer until it was next to Gerard’s before sipping his water. He didn't comment when Frank looked at him with bright eyes or bounced his feet, or even when Frank stole his sharpie and started drawing on his hand, sticking his tongue out of his mouth as he focused on the slide of the marker.

"Baby." Gerard whispered, grinning as Frank looked up before climbing onto his lap. Gerard ignored Mikey’s weird looks.

"Hey. Frank-"

He sucked in air through his teeth before whimpering softly, letting out a broken  _daddy._

"It’s okay. I'm here, it’s been a long day, huh bambino?"

"Yes, daddy. Can I get ice cream?"

"Sit back in your chair baby, c'mon."

Mikey was staring at him with his mouth wide open, Gerard choosing to ignore it as he took Franks hand.

"Your tummy will hurt if we can ice cream here. We can get some Vegan ice cream before we go ho-"

"No!"

Gerard tried not to glance around and focused on Franks upset eyes;

"Stop. Why don't you play a game on your phone-"

Frank slapped the phone out of his hand, eyes dark and confused as he curled in on himself.

"Hey, c'mon Frank. Frank snap out of it."

Frank flinched before looking up at Gerard, eyes foggy as he glanced around.

"Sorry-"

"I don't care about it, what’s up with you today? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired Gee. Sorry."

"Mikey’s trains in half an hour, will you be okay or do you wanna go back to mine?"

"'M okay." Frank mumbled. Gerard bent down to pick up the phone and pass it back to Frank. 

"Gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay, just down there baby."

As soon as Frank left, Gerard fully expected the dumb look of Mikey’s face.

"He called you daddy, what the shit?"

"Just leave it-"

"Like hell, what the fuck? Is he okay? Did he really just throw a tantrum?"

"That wasn't…jesus. please leave it?"

"Like hell. So, what the fucks going on?"

"Franks a little."

"A what?!"

Gerard finished off his beer before taking a drink of Franks.

"It’s a kink. Not like…its just an everyday thing, doesn't have to be sexual."

"You get off on that?!"

"Shut up." Gerard kicked his leg under the table as Frank returned, sliding into his chair and pouting softly. 

"Babe?"

"I…I’m sorry. I can't stop slipping into it-"

"Let yourself. It’s okay." Gerard whispered, knowing full well that’s why Frank was so cranky. He watched Frank glance at Mikey before he squeezed his hand.

"It’s all good. You seeing any bands this week? Oh, do you know Franks band actually? Frank Iero and the patience, right?"

"Right. "Frank whispered, pulling his legs up.

"Don't think I’ve heard of you guys, when are you playing next?"

Gerard glanced at Frank zooned out as he picked at his fries.

"He's playing next Saturday in New York. I'll be there." Gerard hummed, 

"Text me the address when he uhm..ya know."

"Sure. I'll get the bill and we can go."

Gerard paid before grabbing Franks backpack and his hand, tugging him up.

"Hi baby."

"Daddy. I wanna go to bed."

"I know. Very soon okay? Being so good for me." Gerard promised, kissing Franks temple.

"Can you carry me?"

"I..sure. put on your backpack baby."

Gerard eventually got Frank on his back, head resting againt Gerard’s shoulder. By the time they got to the station, he could hear Franks soft snores.

"You get off on him acting like a kid?"

"Mikey. Jesus. Can we not?"

"He’s so open about it though-"

"It’s not his fault. A littles mindset can be very confusing, alright? It’s not his fault. He can't turn it on or off and usually I can get him to focus but he’s exhausted, it’s always harder for him to focus."

"How long have you guys been ya know?"

"Like…I met him about 3 months ago? Dating over two weeks, though."

"And you knew about the little thing?"

"I did, yeah."

Mikey glanced at his train pulling up before hugging Gerard loosely.

"Probably see you next week then?"

"Yeah. I'll call ya. Safe home dude."

"Bye Gee."

Gerard carried Frank home, struggling with the door before lying Frank down in the bed and kicking off his own boots. He crawled in next to his little and relaxed into the sheets.

"Daddy?"

Gerard arched into the palm pressed against his crotch, whining desperately as Frank rubbed him softly.

"Morning baby."

"Am I doing good daddy?"

"Hmm. So, good."

Gerard pushed himself up slightly to see Frank kneeling between his legs, tugging Gerard free and gasping softly.

"Daddy. You're so big!"

"Baby. Please, suck me." Gerard begged, stomach clenching as Frank look up at him through his eyelashes, licking his lip slowly.

"Like a lollipop?"

"Jesus. Yeah, baby. Just like that."

Frank ducked his head, parting his lips and placing a soft kiss against the head before opening his mouth and sinking down slowly. Gerard felt on fire as he watched, biting his lip as he cupped the back of Franks head. 

"Baby. God yes. You're so pretty." Gerard moaned and let his eyes fall shut as he started bobbing his head and palming his balls lightly.

"Good boy. Can you go deeper for me, baby?"

Frank gagged around his length as he forced himself down more as Gerard whimpered, feeling his balls already draw tight as his cock twitched against Franks tongue.

"Baby. Baby I want to cum all over your pretty face."

Frank gagged and pulled off, spit hanging from his lips as he looked up at Gerard, fingers wrapping around his length.

"Wanna taste you daddy."

Gerard fisted the sheets as his orgasm hit, his vision fading to white as his body shoot. When he was able to open his eyes, it was to Frank licking his fingers clean, cum covering his face. 

"Taste so good daddy."

Gerard pushed himself up until he could run two fingers over Franks jaw, covering them in cum before feeding them back to Frank. 

"So, good baby. Daddys gonna make you cum so hard." Gerard kissed his temple before pushing Frank back against the sheets, he held him close as he slid a hand inside Franks panties, jeans already abandoned as he leaked onto the material. He didn't bother teasing his baby, not today, instead slipping two fingers in as Frank arched into the touch. 

"My boys been really good for me, haven’t you baby?"

"Yes, daddy! holy shit!"

Gerard stopped his fingers, listening to the whine.

"I'm sorry daddy, didn't mean to."

"That’s okay baby." Gerard promised as he pushed in deeper, making Frank arch into it as he rubbed his g-spot.

"Feels weird, daddy. Oh, my god Daddy!" Frank soaked his entire hand as his orgasm hit, making Gerard keep fingering him, focusing on his g-spot as Frank covered the entire bed with his juices.

"Daddy! Hurts! Stop!"

Gerard pulled his fingers out slowly, licking them clean as Frank whimpered into his chest as he shook. 

"What was that?"

"Your g-spot, baby."

"Felt funny."

"In a good way?" Gerard hummed, kissing Franks forehead when he nodded. 

"Why don't you go get a shower baby, daddy will clean up in here okay?"

"You…you won’t come in right?"

"No darling. Go ahead."

Frank moved on shakey legs, shutting the bathroom door before Gerard forced himself to get up and change the covers, he changed into clean clothes before shoving on the wash, knowing Frank was out of his mindset when he reached for the cigarettes. 

-

"Daddy?"

Gerard hummed and opened his eyes, his cock twitching at the sight. Frank was in a hoodie, a short white and black skirt and knee high socks. He was wearing make up too, just like the first day he met him, red eyeshadow blending over under his eye.

"You look gorgeous baby."

"Can we go somewhere, daddy?"

Gerard pushed himself up and patted his lap, relaxing as Frank curled up on it. 

"Where do you want to go, baby?"

"Book store? So I can pick out what you read to me?"

"Sure baby. How about we pick you up a teddy too? You can cuddle it when you miss daddy."

"Really?" Frank grinned and got up, bouncing on his toes.

"Let’s go daddy!"

Gerard grinned and got up to change before letting Frank drag him out onto the streets. He watched Frank suck on his hoodie sleeve as he held Gerard’s hand tight, heart melting. God, his baby was gorgeous. 

"There’s a toy store a block away baby. Will we go look?"

"Yes please!"

By the time Gerard made it to the coffee shop, his wallet was exhausted. It was worth it to see Franks face light up at the toys and teddy’s, 

"What would you like babe?"

"Chocolate frappe."

"Of course, lovely." Gerard hummed and ordered their drinks, ignoring the look from the man serving before Frank dragged him back onto the streets. They made it a block away before Frank froze. 

"You ever wanted to be the most awkward you'll ever feel?"

"No. Why?" Gerard snorted, then seen the man waving and move towards them.

"Hey, Frankie. Didn't think I’d see you here."

"Likewise." Frank hummed and hugged him, Gerard watched the skirt ride up slightly and fought the urge to touch. 

"Um…yeah. Gee. This is my dad, Tony."

Gerard felt his face go hot as he shook the man’s hand.

"This is my boyfriend, Gerard" Frank hummed softly.

"That’s great, baby. Come have a coffee with me alright? I haven't seen you in so long."

"I..okay." Frank whispered, glancing at Gerard. They went back to the same coffee shop, Tony going up to get himself a coffee as Frank tugged at his skirt.

"I'm sorry. This is awkward as hell for me, nevermind you."

"This stuff would happen eventually, Frankie."

"Yeah but. Like I don’t have daddy issues? He was a great dad, I just-"

"I get it, baby." 

Tony sat back down and grinned.

"Are you still trans?"

"I..what? Of course I fucking am. I didn’t wake up one morning and though 'hey, ya know what would be fucking hilarious? If I was a dude.'" Frank snapped.

"Frank. I just meant the skirt."

"I like skirts sometimes. I'm a dude. Shit dad, why do you always do this?"F rank tugged at his sleeves roughly. 

"I'm sorry. How long have you guys been dating?"

"Few weeks. When did you move back?"

"Last week, baby. Was going to call you when I settled in. Shopping?"

"Huh? Yeah." Frank glanced at the bags, eyeing up a peppa pig jegsaw he was so excited for. 

-

"I can't believe that happened. Jesus fucking Christ." Frank sighed as he threw himself on the couch.

"It’s okay, baby. Hey, um…when did you realise you were a little?"

"Pretty young. I always spaced out and stuff, ya'know? My mom thought there was something wrong with me. So I got diagnosed with ADD and the treatment helped slightly, but when I got to 15 it really sunk it. After alcohol and google, I finally admitted it to myself. My mom knows I’m a little, she just knows sometimes I act a certain way and that’s okay, ya'know?"

"Yeah. Yeah I get you." Gerard passed him a beer and sat down, letting Frank curl up on his lap.

"I really like you."

"Me too, baby."

-

"I miss you."

Gerard whined and stared at his laptop screen, reaching out to touch the screen. He watched Frank blow cigarette smoke out of the corner of his mouth and sighed.

"Two more days, Frank."

"Can't come quick enough, Gerard."

Frank adjusted his laptop and pulled his pyjama clad legs up, wrapping his arms around them. 

"Work okay?"

"I miss you."

Gerard whined and stared at his laptop screen, reaching out to touch the screen. He watched Frank blow cigarette smoke out of the cornor of his mouth and sighed.

"Two more days, Frank."

"Can't come quick enough, Gerard."

Frank adjusted his laptop and pulled his pyjama clad legs up, wrapping his arms around them. 

"Work okay?"

"Yeah. I got this awesome piece for a teenager’s birthday, like a Tim Burton style? I'm really excited to see it finished."

"Sounds rad, Gee. Take a picture for me, okay?"

"I will baby. How’s work going for you? And college?"

"College sucks. I love music but its literally all sheet work and its exhausting. I took English though so at least that’s going good."

"That’s good baby."

"This weekend, I can't fool around okay?"

"It’s your moms house, I get that. You know nothings ever expected of you, baby? You can just tell me."

"I know. Just thought it would be more awkward in person to say." Frank sucked his lip before glancing at the screen.

"I really miss you."

"Me too. I can't wait to see you." Gerard whispered, grinning at Franks smile.

-

Gerard hated trains. He hated the noise and the smell and everything about them. It was worth it though to pull into the station and see Frank smoking and talking to a guy. He didn't mind that it wasn't his baby meeting him, he liked Frank just as much (if not more. Frank was hilarious and dorky, Gerard loved it.)

"Gee!"

"Hey there, gorgeous." Gerard grinned as Frank hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"You remember Shaun?"

"That I do. Hey."

"Hey, there. Don't be late tonight, Iero. No blowjob is worth holding up the show for!"

"Shut up. Later." Frank laughed and leaned into Gerard’s side. 

"I missed you."

"Me too, baby." Gerard kissed him softly before grinning. 

"Come on, we can leave your stuff at moms and go get drunk, cool?"

"Cool." Gerard hummed and took his hand.

"Mikey’s coming tonight."

"Yeah? I'm sorry about calling you daddy in front of him."

"Don't be." Gerard hummed and let Frank ramble about band practice as they caught the Subway. When they got to Frank’s house, he let out a shaky breath as Frank grinned.

"Moms cool. Don't worry."

"I always worry. Parents freak me out."

"Hilarious consider-"

"Shut up." Gerard snorted.

-

Frank could drink Gerard under the fucking table, Gerard was drunk on his 6th pint, but Frank just winked at him and pressed him against the wall for a soft kiss.

"How are you sober?"

"Not sober. Just…not drunk. I try not to before I perform. I'm a massive little drunk."

Gerard hummed and accepted another kiss.

"Iero! You're late, for fuck sake!"

"We have another hour before were on, Matt." Frank sighed and kissed Gerard again.

"Catch you after, gorgeous."

"Mmm. I hope you think we’re good or that’ll be awkward."

"You'll be awesome, baby."

-

Awesome was an understatement, he had no idea how the little punk on stage was his, and not only just his, his freaking little. Gerard was in awe. Frank threw himself around the stage, thrashing on his guitar before grabbing the mic.

"This life is yours, if you want it!" Frank screamed before knocking the stand down with his guitar. Sweat glistened his skin, eyeliner smudging as he breathed deeply. He fixed the stand before taking a drink of water.

"He’s awesome."

"Mikey! Hi!" Gerard hugged him as Mikey laughed.

"Hey bro."

"He's amazing. Hey Ray!"

"Sup, dude?"

"Alright motherfuckers, last song. I won't be signing tonight so I signed a bunch of stuff at the merch desk! I hope you had a great time just like we did. This song is about being different and feeling like there’s something wrong with you. There’s not, Be you, Be happy and be healthy. This song is called I'm a mess."

When Gerard found Frank after the gig, Frank immediately climbed his body until he could settle on Gerard’s waist.

"You were so good!"

"Thank you, Gee! Shots?"

Gerard laughed and nodded, carrying him to the bar. Frank didn't get down when they got there, just handed the bartender 20 bucks and ordered their drinks. The did their shots before Frank kissed his neck.

"Still drunk?"

"Yeah. Really drunk." Gerard admitted. 

"What sort of drunk are you?"

"Cuddly."

"Hmm." Frank kissed his neck again before Gerard carried him to the smoking area, dropping him gently beside Mikey 

"Toro!" Frank hugged him and grinned.

"Man you were awesome up there Iero. I can’t believe you ditched me, I got paired up with John."

"Sorry dude. Ma needed me. So you're gay?"

"That I am. Been dating Mikey for a year or so."

"That’s so cool!"

Gerard moved over to the bar in the smoking area and grabbed everyone a beer, passing them out and grinning at Franks wink.

"You and Gerard? How did you meet each other?"

Frank froze as Gerard snorted.

"Usual friend of a friend." He lied

"Yeah! Hey Mikey."

"Sup dude? Awesome up there."

"Thank you."

It took to Franks third beer until Gerard noticed the little changes in Frank, he started clinging to Gerard more, nuzzling his face into his neck.

"I love you daddy."

Gerard froze at the words, letting out a shaky breath. 

"I love you too,Frankie." He whispered, a little too loud as Mikey looked up at him. He ignored it, focusing on Frank curled into his chest and making happy little sounds. 

"Food? You guys wanna crash at mine?"

"Um…Frankie? How does that sound baby?"

"Okay daddy."

-

"Man, I’m exhausted." Ray sighed as they finished off their pizza. Frank nuzzled at Gerard’s neck more, leaving little kisses in his path.

"So Frank, how longs the patience been going?"

Frank whined and pressed further into Gerard.

"2 years." Gerard filled in. 

"Is he okay?"

"He’s okay." Gerard nodded, listening to the soft whine.

"Don't feel good daddy. Hurts."

"What hurts babe?"

"Tummy. Ah daddy!" Frank whined, pressing closer. Gerard felt his jeans ride down, his hand running over the lace of his underwear.

"You gonna get sick, baby?"

"No." Frank mumbled, Gerard rubbed his thigh gently until he calmed down. 

"Can we go to bed, daddy?"

Rays head snapped towards them but Gerard just nodded.

"Sure, bambino. Night guys."

Gerard was fully expecting the ambush the next morning as Frank slept. Mikey cornered him at the coffee pot as Ray blocked the door. 

"Are you a sugar daddy?"

"Where the fuck would I have the money for that?" Gerard snorted, lighting a cigarette to distract himself. 

"He calls you daddy."

"Sometimes. Mikey I explained this last-"

"I can't wrap my head around it! It’s so weird-"

"I'm not fucking weird." Frank snapped, fist clenched and head held high. Gerard didn't have time to react until Frank was gone.

"You douchebag. Just because he’s a little different does not make him fucking weird. What the fuck is it to you anyway? We are happy!" Gerard growled before going to get dressed. He barely remembered how to get to Franks house and he had forgot his phone too. Gerard pocketed it and left, having no fucking idea where to go. Luckily, he didn't have to look far, Frank was ripping open a pack of cigarettes when Gerard turned the corner.

"Frank-"

"Fuck off. I don't need this shit. Not from him, not from anyone. I grew up fucking trans and punk, i'm used to being called fucking weird but to hear people talking about me? Fuck you. Go the fuck home, I’ll ship you your stuff."

"Can you cool the fuck down?"

"Fuck off, Gerard!" Frank barked before walking off, leaving Gerard to sigh.

-

Frank kept ignoring his calls. He had no idea how to process it other than to hide all Franks stuffies and jigsaws. He found Franks paci in bed and cried into his pillows. He missed him. Not just his little, He missed Frank Iero and his dorky laugh. 

"Daddy?"

Gerard looked up from his shopping cart and felt a weird sense of dejavu. He wanted to cry with relief as Frank hugged him. 

"Missed you daddy."

"You've no idea, baby."

"Daddy okay?"

"Will be. Forgive me? Daddy will buy you lots of stuffies."

"Really?!"Frank grinned. Gerard spotted Linda walking towards them and ducked down to press a kiss into his hair.

"Hi, Gerard."

"Hey, Mrs. Iero."

"Call me tonight okay? I have to get this painting finished-"

"The Tim burton one?"

Gerard grinned and nodded.

"I…can I come over? In like an hour?"

"Yeah baby." Gerard kissed his forehead again.

"Nice to see you again! Bye Mrs. Iero."

Gerard felt like a new person as he paid for his paint and 6 pack of beer, he went home and finished painting his picture before swinging the door open as soon as Frank knocked.

"I overreacted and I didn't know how to explain on the phone, I was hungover and fucking period hormones and ugh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. God I missed you." Gerard cupped his face and kisses him slowly, Frank kicking the door shut as he backed Gerard into a wall. He broke apart a second later, looking at Gerard with soft eyes.

"I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure? That’s huge-"

"I'm sure. I'm sinking into my mindset and I just want you to know that I really fucking want that with you."

Gerard kissed him deeply, moving them back until Gerard’s kneed met the couch. He pulled Frank into his lap and moaned against his tongue, feeling Franks soft grinding against his lap. Franks kisses grew sloppy and naive as Gerard cupped his jaw, his touches more shy as he sunk into being a little. 

"You wanna move to the bedroom, baby? Daddy will take such good care of you." Gerard cooed, 

"Daddy touch me?"

"Yeah baby. Daddy will touch your special place. Make you feel so good."

Frank lead Gerard into the bedroom, chewing in his lip softly.

"You wanna make daddy real happy baby?"

"Yes daddy!"

"Get on your knees for me baby."

Frank dropped immediately, knees hitting the ground as he smiled up at Gerard, eyes bright and waiting. Gerard pushed down his pyjama pants slightly, grinning as Franks eyes moved to his cock. He stroked it a few times before stepping forward, pressing the head against Franks lips. 

"Stick out your tongue, little one."

Frank complied, letting Gerard rub the head over it gently before pushing into the heat, his body shaking at the pleasure.

"Let daddy do it."

Frank hummed around his length and braced his hands on Gerard’s thighs as he started to rock his hips, hand twisting in Franks hair. 

"Touch yourself for me."

Frank unbuckled his jeans and slid his hand in, moaning around Gerard’s length as his body went slack. Gerard held his head up, using Franks mouth until he felt close. He pulled off slowly and wrapped his hand around his length, stroking twice until he coated Franks pretty face. Frank stuck out his tongue to catch as much as he could before Gerard pushed back into his mouth. 

"Good boy. So good for me baby." Gerard hummed, pulling away slightly before tugging Frank up. He pushed down Franks baggy jeans but kept the underwear on, running his finger over the carebear at the front. 

"So pretty." 

Gerard lifted Frank up and pressed him into the wall, joining their lips in a soft kiss as he moved one hand between Franks legs, pushing two fingers into his tight hole immediately. 

"Daddy!" Frank broke the kiss to tilt his head back, giving Gerard the skin to bit and mark. By the time Gerard was four fingers deep, Frank had already orgasmed twice. He pulled his fingers out slowly and adjusted them.

"Pull your panties back, baby."

Frank complied as Gerard moved his cock to rub against his clit, both watching as they panted.

"Please daddy."

Gerard moaned as he pushed in slowly, feeling Frank clench and stretch around him.

"Ow! Hurts! Gerard." Frank sobbed. Gerard kissed his sweaty forehead and pushed in fully, biting his lip to hold in his moan.

"Stop, stop I can't-"

Gerard pulled out slowly, lifting Frank up a little until he could hug him properly.

"That’s okay baby. I'm here."

"I'm sorry Gee." Frank sniffed against his neck, 

"Don't ever apologise if you need to stop, Frankie."

He moved them to the bed, lying Frank down very gently before curling up next to him, pulling the blankets up over them. He kissed Franks tear stained cheeks softly.

"I love you, Frankie. So much."

"I love you too, Gerard." Frank whispered, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

"How long do I get you for, baby?"

"Until 8. College in the morning." Frank whispered softly, finger tracing Gerard’s chest.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it-"

"Hey. Don't worry baby, seriously. I'll buy some lube and stretch you some more, it’s not supposed to hurt okay?"

"Kay. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure babe."

Frank stayed quiet their entire walk until it was time to leave and he pressed Gerard into the wall.

"Can I come over this weekend?"

"Duh." Gerard ducked his head for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

-

_3 months later_ _._

"Daddy?"

"Daddy’s busy honey." Gerard tried to focus on the sketch in front of him, ignoring Frank sat on the couch in his little skirt and hoodie. 

"I'm bored."

"Bambino." Gerard sighed and looked over at him, seeing him sucking his paci and looking up at Gerard with wide hazel eyes.

"Play with your blocks baby."

"No." Frank pouted.

"I have to get this done." Gerard sighed.

"Bad daddy!"

"Don't you dare. I do my best! How is daddy gonna buy you juice and toys with no money?"

"I hate you! Always busy!" Frank kicked the table, making his glass of juice spill all over Gerard’s drawings. 

"Frank!"

"Hate you!"F rank screamed and got up, Gerard catching his arm before he got to the door.

"Stop this. Now. You're tired!" Gerard shouted, gasping as Frank pushed him off, his back hitting the floor in seconds. Gerard pushed himself up and grabbed Frank, ignoring the broken sob as he dragged him into the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed. Frank fought against him as usual, screaming and sobbing. Gerard turned him over and pressed a knee in to Franks back gently, just enough to hold him as he pushed up the skirt. 

"Sorry! Daddy-"

Gerard slapped him five times as Frank sobbed before pushing himself away.

"Now. When you come back out here, I want either my good boy or Frank, alright? Another tantrum and you'll get the belt. Understand?"

Frank sobbed and nodded, making Gerard leave and light a cigarette. His hand burned as he tried to clutch the pencil but he ignored it, waiting for Frank to come out in his pyjamas. He had his paci in his mouth as he rubbed his eye.

"I'm really sorry daddy."

"Clean up that mess." Gerard sighed. He gave up trying to draw when Frank passed him a beer. 

"I'm sorry daddy. Tummy hurts."

"You know daddy has to work." Gerard sighed.

"You shouldn't ever tell me you hate me. It hurts, alright? Daddy’s trying hard to juggle everything, okay? I'm finding it real hard to stretch my pay and I need the extra work."

"You don't have to buy me teddies or my juices, daddy. I can drink water and cuddle my old ones. And I’ll stop losing my suckers, promise!"

Gerard puck Frank and carried him into the kitchen, setting him down on the counter as he grabbed the calpol bottle.

"I like buying you those things. You're my baby. "Gerard placed the syringe in Franks mouth, pushing slowly as Frank took it.

"We can return the my new blanket daddy-"

"Stop. I'm buying you things. You just have to let daddy work."

"Sorry daddy."

Gerard cupped his head to kiss him softly. 

-

Gerard woke up to a scream, pushing himself up on the bed and flicking on the lamp, 

"Princess, it’s just a dream baby, wake up."

Frank sobbed and screamed as Gerard felt the bed get damp. He tugged back the blankets, finding the sheets wet as Frank shot up, breathing panicked as he felt for Gerard’s hand.

"I'm right here baby. Shh."

"Daddy. "Frank sobbed as he fisted Gerard’s top, body shaking as Gerard tried to calm him down.

"Come on, baby."

Gerard helped him climb onto his lap, holding him close as he tried to get him to calm down.

"I'm here, my love. I'll keep you safe."

-

"Babe, my train. I can't miss it, I have to be in class by 1."

Gerard forced himself to sit up and rub his face. 

"I love you, so much. You're coming this weekend?"

"Yeah baby. Bring your train card so I can top it up. I love you." Gerard accepted the soft kiss and tugged him onto his lap.

"You okay from last night?"

"I'm sorry. The sheets are in the dryer."

"You didn't have to-"

"There getting worse."

"I know lovely. I'll get you a weighted blanket and it might help. Now go before you miss your train."

"Love you."

"Love you, princess." Gerard kissed him softly before Frank pushed himself up.

"Hang my skirt on the radiator to dry, kay?"

"You got it." Gerard yawned and lay back down, watching Franks ass as he walked out.

-

Gerard full expected Frank to fling himself at him as soon as he seen his skirt and knee high socks. He had his hood up though, in his own world as he sucked on his paci ans bounced on his toes. As soon as Gerard got off the train, Frank looked up and grinned stupidly, latching himself onto Gerard. 

"Hi lovely."

Gerard lifted him up on his hips, holding Franks thighs as he hugged him.

"Missed you daddy."

"I missed you." Gerard tugged out the sucker to press a kiss against his lips gently. 

"Down now, babe."

Frank whined but jumped down, letting Gerard put his paci back in and tug up his hood.

"Where’s your train card baby?"

"You don't need to, I get paid tonight, daddy."

"No. You keep your money. Card, please."

Frank tugged out his wallet and passed it over, Gerard grinning at the string if photos of them inside. He grabbed the card and went up to the counter, adding 100 bucks onto it as Frank stayed close.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, lovely."

Gerard let Frank ramble on about his new paints, barely getting far until someone shoved Frank, making him yelp and fall into Gerard.

"The fuck?" Gerard snapped.

"What a fucking freak."

Gerard noticed Franks change, trying to hold him back as the paci found its way into Gerard’s pocket. 

"Ever wanted to get your fucking ass kicked by a dude in a skirt? Mind your own fucking business you tool." Frank growled, launching forward. 

"How can you be seen with that freak? He should be adm-"

Gerard felt the pain in his fist before he even realised what happened, gasping as the guy fell. 

"Oh, wow! Gee can punch!" Frank giggled like a maniac as Gerard pulled him away and down to the subway. He was still giggling when he pushed Gerard against a wall and kissed him roughly. 

-

Gerard watched Frank fly around on stage, screaming and playing like his life depended on it. As soon as Frank bounded off stage, he dragged him into the bathrooms and dropped to his knees, sucking Gerard’s brains out through his dick. 

"What the fuck did I do to deserve that? Oh my god. My legs are numb."

Frank giggled and let Gerard slid on the floor, moving forward until he could kiss Gerard deeply. 

"I want to try again. Next weekend?"

"Try what, Frankie?"

"I want you to make love to me. As Frank, when I can deal with the pain."

"How are you gonna stop yourself slipping, baby?"

"I'll figure it out. You stuck up for me. No one ever...I really fucking love you."

"I will always defend you. I love you too."

-

"You're finished college next month, right?" Gerard whispered as Frank played with his fingers.

"Yeah, Gee."

"I want you to move in with me."

Franks fingers paused, pressing against Gerard’s finger tips before Frank was rolling onto his side, eyes wide and parted. 

"What?"

"Move in with me?"

"My job-"

"I'll take care of you."

"Gerard, I'm not that sort of little. I’d go insane in the house all day."

"You want to tattoo. Take an apprenticeship. Let me take care of you." Gerard whispered. Frank sucked in a deep breath before pushing forward, kissing him softly.

"Are you sure? How will you afford that?"

"Completely. Don't worry about it."

"I love you." 

Gerard held him close, pressing their noses together and giggling as Frank crossed his eyes.

_"Forever and always, little one."_

**Author's Note:**

> I do have more parts to this that i'm not really happy with, but will be posted if you want more!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
